


Nothing Could Come Between

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, The Wall Between Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Poetry-fic inspired by the songCe mur qui nous sépare.LadyNoir July Day 1:The Wall Between Us
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Nothing Could Come Between

_We play our assigned roles as if it were a game_

_Knowing I’d trust you with my life, without even knowing your name_

_This love going unrequited had always been my fear_

_Someday My Lady, will you say the words I want to hear?_

“I’m sorry Chat Noir, but I’m in love with someone else.”

Chat Noir could feel his ears drooping against his head as offered her a single rose and professed his love to her again.

She trusted him as her partner, but he desired her as a lover.

_Just looking at him takes my breath away_

_Making me forget all the words I want to say_

_I can feel my heart race_

_The blush burn on my face_

_But it’s more than just the heroine me_

_That I want him to see_

It’d taken Marinette far too long to realize she was in love with Chat Noir, only to find out he was Adrien. As if her feelings weren’t already enough of a mess, she had gone and fallen in love with him twice. But now knowing what she did, she decided that she wanted him to fall her again, fall in love with all of her.

_I’ve got to get away_

_For I feel my heart go astray_

_This attraction, a powerful force, so mysterious_

_Is telling me to go beyond the wall the between us_

Adrien found himself visiting Marinette’s balcony more often than not.

Pastries were sweet, but she was sweeter.

Marinette was within his reach, a true blessing to be around. He adored her, everything about her, for she was…

She was his everyday Ladybug.

_The chance has finally come for me to confess how I feel_

_Realizing your smile could be mine, it’s all so surreal_

_Maybe just for tonight, I’ll act mischievous_

_Daring to break through this wall between us_

Ladybug acted kittenish, teasing her partner over the edge. Knowing Adrien loved her— she was over the moon with happiness.

And one night on patrol, on impulse, she had pulled him to her. “Come find me, Adrien.” Kissing the side of his mouth, just barely missing his lips, she whispered her wish. “If you do…”

_I just can’t understand_

_My heart won’t do what I command_

_Whenever I see Marinette_

_This cat breaks out in cold sweat_

_Because the one I that I love_

_Is no longer only just Ladybug_

“She’s just a friend.”

That was a lie. To Adrien, Marinette was so much more than that, she always had been.

He had tried to place some distance between them, but he only ever found himself wanting to get closer.

_You and me_

_Will embrace our shared destiny_

_But just for tonight_

_There’s no need to fight_

_Let's take off the masks_

_Drop all of our tasks_

_Admitting that we’re each other’s weakness_

_In order to go beyond the wall between us_

Ladybug and Chat Noir could never be together, not while Hawkmoth was still at large.

_Someday when we’ve defeated the enemy_

_We can laugh and smile, knowing each other’s true identity_

_When all of Paris is free from harm_

_We’ll feel it, safe and secure from within each other’s arms_

But that rule did not have to apply to Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

_Now that I see her as more than just a friend_

_I feel my heart soar when I reach for her hand_

_All this time, she’s been the girl of my dreams_

_Despite all the signs and what it means_

_There’s the warmth in my soul_

_That knows when I’m with her, I feel whole_

To Adrien, Marinette was perfect in her own way. She loved him not because he was some pretty boy model or because of his wealth, but because she saw the person he was inside and loved him for it.

She would take his opinions into consideration, ask what it was he wanted to do, and treat him like her equal.

It meant more to him than she would ever know.

She meant more to him than he ever knew.

_I’ve been making you wait_

_Leaving it all up to luck and fate_

_But knowing you’re by my side_

_And these feelings I can’t hide_

_This star-crossed love story of ours is truly unique_

_Overflowing with passion, thrills, and miraculous magic_

Marinette had made a mistake, cruelly teasing at her identity, she began to pull Adrien's heart strings in all sorts of different directions. 

It was finally to put the cat out of his misery.

And shower him with love and affection instead.

_For so long I’ve hesitated letting the words out_

_But standing here on the rooftops, I just want to shout_

_Oh, Chat Noir, Adrien,_

_Just once more, please, say it again_

_There’s no need to be shy_

_Because now is the time to give my reply_

“I thought it was too dangerous for us to know each other’s identities, Milady?” Meeting his Lady in the middle of the night, dancing on the rooftops of Paris, it was like a dream.

“It’s you and me against the world, Kitty.” Ladybug entangled her fingers in his hair before resting her fingers against the edges of the mask.

He mirrored her actions, readying himself to confirm what he should have already known. “As always.”

_Is it really all true?_

_That I’ve fallen for you?_

_Tell me it isn’t a sentiment or fantasy_

_That after all this time,_

_You truly feel the same way about me_

For some reason, Adrien still found himself shocked to see that Marinette was the one beneath the mask.

She smiled at him, her bluebell eyes on the verge of tears. “Well?”

_Despite the great wall between us,_

_We’ve always been a strong team_

_And now forever by your side won’t be just a dream_

_Patiently, so patiently, I’ve been waiting for you see_

_That you’re always your true self when you’re with me_

_Together we’ll face these seasons anew_

_Because despite this wall between us,_

_Our love can break through_

Adrien broke out into a smile. “Of course, it’s you, it’s always been you…” He leaned in, wanting to close the distance between them.

“Yeah, Silly Kitty. It’s me.” Marinette laughed as her tears spilled over.

They kissed each other senseless, the memory burning into their minds, vowing that nothing could ever come between them.

_Look into my eyes and take in all that is real_

_Confidently, now, I can say how I feel_

_You know I would’ve waited a lifetime_

_For the chance to call you mine_

_I love you to madness, to infinity_

_So, can it be just you and me_

_For all of eternity?_

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-used my failed attempt at English lyrics for the song. Is it really LadyNoir, meh, not really, but I tried. Definitely know I'll be skipping days of this month, haha.


End file.
